Star System
Star Systems are clusters of Planets. A vital basis for any Empire, all activity in Endless Space occurs near a System; they provide Resources and Production, as well as acting as battlefields for fleet Combat. On the map, they are combined into single nodes, connected by Cosmic Strings and Wormholes. Overview The functional unit of your Empire's economy is the Star System. Colonising any Planet will give you full control of the System. Each Planet with a colony will then produce FIDS for the controlling Empire, as well as providing access to unlocked Luxury or Strategic Resources. Production management, such as selecting production and Population distribution is performed from the System, similar to city interfaces from other 4X games. Maintaining a solid group of Systems with productive Planets is key to expansion. Improvements can be built upon Systems to increase their potential for production. These can increase Production per , by a flat rate, or by a % rate. Star Systems are pivotal areas for Combat. All combatant Fleets are managed at a System. All Ships produced in that System are placed into the "Hangar", and no Ship can fly without being formed into a fleet. The vast majority of combat occurs at a Star System. Fleet travel is always between Star Systems, often aided by Cosmic Strings (essentially representing pathways, or routes). These are the standard form of movement for all Fleets. Later Technology allows travels between constellations (system groups) by the use of wispy Wormholes. Finally, warp Technology allows travel between any two Systems not already linked by strings, at a reduced speed. Home System The Home System has special generation code. * The Home Planet is always Medium size. Its type is determined by the Faction affinity, and it has an Anomaly only if the Faction has an Anomaly Trait. * There are never Anomalies on any of the other Planets in the Home System. * The Home System has a higher number of Planets than average, but the Planets are on average less habitable. No Planet other than the Home Planet can be Class I (Jungle, Terran, Ocean), and Class II Planets (Arid, Tundra) have only 5% probability each. Furthermore, the Home System gets a bonus of +2 and +2 . Star Types The type of a Star determines the planet probabilities. Roughly speaking, the leftmost Star Types are likely to produce more habitable Planets than the rightmost; however, the rightmost Star Types are more likely to have Temples . White Sun "A star with heavy hydrogen content. There may be some easily colonizable planets, but a better probability of planets that are slightly more difficult to colonize. Gas Giants are very rare." One of the more desirable types of stars to control due to its tendancy to have Class I (18.2%) and Class II (41.6%) Planets. This star type has the highest probability of containing Jungle (7.8%) and Ocean (5.2%) planets. The less habitable Class III (20.8%), Class IV (13.0%) and Class V (6.5%) Planets are less common. Gas Giants (3.9%) specifically, which have outstanding opportunities for Industry, Dust or Science are the least likely to be orbiting around a White Sun. The Endless built fewer Temples (15%) on the moons of planets orbiting White Suns. Yellow Sun "A star whose heat is average -- for a blazing ball of nuclear fusion. There is a high probability of finding planets that require minimal research to colonize. Gas Giants are very rare." Similar to a White Sun only somewhat less likely to contain Class I (11.2%) and Class II (33.8%) Planets. This star type has the highest probability of containing Terran (5.6%) planets. Both Class II (33.8%) and Class III (33.8%) Planets are prevalent. Class V (7.0%) Planets and Astroids are only slightly more likely to be orbiting Yellow Stars than White Stars. The Endless built fewer Temples (15%) on the moons of planets orbiting Yellow Suns. Blue Sun "Among the hottest and brightest of all stars. Warmer, drier planets are common; easily colonizable planets are less common." Blue Stars generally are very similar to Yellow Stars. They contain fewer Class I (9.3%) Planets than White or Yellow Stars. Class II (30.2%) and Class III (30.2%) Planets are almost as prevalent as they are on Yellow Stars. Blue Stars contain more Arid (20.9%) and Dessert (20.9%) Planets than any other star type. Class IV (18.6%) and Class V (11.6%) Planets and Astroids are more common though. The Endless built fewer Temples (15%) on the moons of planets orbiting Blue Suns. Protostar'' '' "A young star that is weak and cold; little more than a dense molecular cloud. Colder, drier planets are common; easily colonizable plantets are rare. There is a slightly better chance of finding Gas Giants." Around Protostars, Class I (6.6%) and Class II (13.0%) Planets are considerably less common. They tend to have a lot of Class III (29.3%), Class IV (26.1%), and Class V (24.9%) Planets and Asteroids. However, the Endless tended to build more Temples (20%) among these types of stars. Red Supergiant "A very large star in terms of volume, though not massive, and relatively cool. It is unlikely to have either easily colonizable planets or Gas Giants." Red Supergiants are the largest star type. They are among the least likely to contain Class I (3.3%) Planets. Class II (27.0%) Planets, however, are more common. Class IV (42.6%) Planets are very common. Class III (13.4%) and Class V (13.3%) Planets are less common. The Endless tended to build a fair amount of Temples (25%) among Red Supergiants. Binary "A system of two stars orbiting around their common barycenter. Dry, hot, and rocky planets are more common, and rarely Gas Giants." Although not as likely as White, Yellow or Blue Stars to have Class I (4.8%) Planets, you might find some among Bianary Stars. Class II (19.0%) and Class III (19.0%) Planets are not terribly common, but again, you might find some. Class IV (41.3%) Planets are the most likely to be found here, particularly Lava (25.4%) Planets. The Endless tended to build a fair amount of Temples (25%) among Binary Stars. Red Dwarf "A relatively small and cool star that is long-lived. Easily colonizable planets are very rare; less hospitable planets are common. there is a greater chance of Gas Giants." Red Dwarfs, along with Red Supergiants, are the least likely to contain Class I (3.3%) Planets. Class II (17.6%) and Class III (17.6%) Palnets are less common than at other star types. Class IV (28.6%) and Class V (33.0%) Planets make up the majority surrounding Red Dwarfs. Both Gas Giants (19.8%) and Asteroids (13.2%) are the most likely to be found here. The Endless tended to prefer Red and White Dwarfs for building Temples (30%). White Dwarf "A very small, very old, very dense and very weak star near the end of its life. The less easily colonizable rocky planets are more common here, and gas may be found" White Dwarfs, while not particularly good, have a better probability of containing Class I (4.2%) Planets than their Red Dwarfs cousins do. Class II (12.2%) and Class III (16.2%) Planets are not terribly common. Class IV (43.2%) Planets are the most common among this star type. Class V (24.3%) Planets, while not as prevalent as on Red Dwarfs, are still fairly common. The Endless tended to prefer Red and White Dwarfs for building Temples (30%). . Number of Planets Each Star System consists of one to six Planets. Also see Planet Probabilities. The star type does not affect the total number of planets it'll have, just the likelihood of habitable planets. Image-resources-2.jpg|Planets within a Star System Image-resources-1.jpg|Star System Menu Image-resources-3.jpg|A map view of multiple star systems Category:Game Concepts